Left 4 Dead: Generation
by ARStudios2000
Summary: It's my own Left 4 Dead game! In the form of a L4D fanfiction story! Includes new weapons, new Special Infected, new campaigns, and new Survivors. (THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL GAME)
1. Campaign 1: Part 1

_**Hi everybody, it's me, ARStudios, back with yet another fanfiction, and this time, it's for the famous, co-op first person shooter, Left 4 Dead! Except this fanfiction is basically the story of my own Left 4 Dead game, Left 4 Dead: Generation. It has its own characters, new Special Infected, and new campaigns. WHOO!**_

 _ **So, let's get started!**_

 **Left 4 Dead: Generation**

 **Campaign 1: Agony Zone**

 **Weapons aren't the only things on discount**

 **Part 1: Mall**

The helicopter, and it's batch of people inside it, were ready to take off. The gunner said to the pilot, "Go! We're clear!" The pilot took off, and began to fly through the air, when the door of a staircase flung open. Four people came out. One was a woman. She had some signs of aging on her face, and her hair, but she was quite healthy enough to be holding a gun and a bloody baton. It was evident from her clothing she was a local police officer. The other three were male. One was a boy, not more than 18 years of age, had dark brown hair, and wore a red Adidas shirt that had red sleeves at one half, and the remaining length of the sleeves were black, and he wore dark blue jeans. The second of the three males was a middle aged man, who had black hair, had a one week old stubble, and wore a white shirt, grey suit, and grey pants with a purple neck tie. The third was a young adult who looked like he had just reached the first points of adulthood. You could tell this from his height and his complexion. He also wore a black Star Wars shirt that had a clone trooper on it, and he wore faded brown jeans. The four people saw the helicopter rise, and the officer shouted, "HEY! COME BACK!"  
The others also waved their hands, screaming, "Come back! Don't leave us! CEDA, don't do this to us!"

But the helicopter seemed to ignore them. It kept on rising, when onboard, one of the passengers suddenly coughed. His neighbor looked at him, and suddenly, the man went berserk and attacked him. The gunner said, "He's Infected!" and pulled out a pistol, but another one of the passengers attacked the gunner with a new set of claws that had grown out of their fingernails. The gunner screamed, "Hunter!"

The people on the roof of the building saw as the helicopter suddenly went out of control, and spun slowly and then wildly, and then crashed to another point on the roof, killing everyone on board.

The suit man said, "Well there goes our ride."

The boy said, "Hey! It's not so bad! Maybe they'll send another helicopter!"  
"Yeah, in the distant future!"  
"Shut your mouths, both of you!" The officer snarled.

Both shut up. The young adult looked at her, and said, "All right, so we're not getting rescued. That's obvious. What do we do?"

The officer said, "Well, looks to me like we'll have to find another way of escape." The boy said, "Hey, I know! I had heard that there was an evac centre at the park!" Suit man said, "Um, hello? The park? Yeah, that's practically all the way to the center of town. And you know those _things_ are down there and at everywhere."

The police officer said, "Well, we don't have much of a choice. Look, there's a table over there with weapons and ammo." The four went to the mentioned table, and the young adult asked, "I wonder who left these?" The officer said, "Doesn't matter. Grab a weapon. We're moving out." The suit man said, "If I'm dying, I'll die well dressed, and NOT a broke man."  
The boy looked at him and said, "What does that mean?"

The suit man grabbed two M1911 pistols, and said, "This Green Flu thing drove my bank to ruin. All my money? Gone. I'm gonna have it all back, even if I have to murder every last one of these animals with my own bare hands!"  
The boy slowly edged away from the weirdo, and grabbed a Pump Shotgun and a Fire Axe, remarking, "Yeah, this is my style!" and aimed it at a fictional enemy. The young adult picked up a Sub Machine Gun and a Cricket Bat, saying, "Hmm….feels just right." The police officer, grabbing a UMP (YES! NEW WEAPON IN THIS GAME FROM MY OWN MIND!) said, "Can you kids even use those?"  
The boy said, "Heck yeah! My dad used to take me hunting. I used a shotgun whenever I tried shooting deers." The young adult shrugged, "All those violent video games."

"Of course….."  
Before they ascended down the way they had come from, the boy said, "Hey, how about we introduce ourselves? I mean, we won't be like all, 'Hey police officer, watch out! Hey suit! Look out!'" The others agreed.

The police officer said, "My name is Leona. That's all you need to know."  
The suit man said, "I'm Will."  
Young adult said, "Trevor. I'm…"  
The boy interrupted, "Klaus! And boy do I feel glad to be with somebody! At least it's better than being alone!"  
Will agreed, "Yeah, you got a point."  
Leona said, "Well, now that the formal intro is over, let's get started."

Keeping in front of the others, Leona led the way down the staircase. She came to the door, which they had taken, and opened it. The way up ahead had several Common Infected in it. One of them looked at Leona and had its head smashed as Leona whacked it with her baton. The other heard the sound of their comrade dying, and turned, seeing the Survivors. All of them roared in unison, and charged. Leona whacked out a few more with her baton, while Trevor killed one of the others with a single, perfectly scored headshot, and fired at the others. Will fired his double M1911's, and turned out to be quite proficient in it, killing several more. Klaus simply pulled out his Fire Axe and knocked two heads off together with one swing. If Leona had any doubt this rag tag group of Survivors couldn't handle itself, it was gone.

"Pretty good, for regular civilians."  
The four proceeded down the way. It was one of those higher floors of the absolutely huge mall they were in. Shop windows were broken, trolleys were lying around, and all kinds of stuff and blood littered the floor. Here and there were dead bodies and broken pieces of glass. It was, in overall, a very messy scene.

"All right! We're in a shopping mall, so let's search these shops for anything useful!" Leona commanded. Klaus went into the McDonalds outlet (obviously) saying, "I hope this place is okay!" But it wasn't okay. Apparently, some junk food junkies had robbed the store clean of any and all junk food. Klaus sighed, and said, "Poor McDonald never stood a chance…." Trevor came behind him and patted his shoulders.

Will went into the convenience store, and noticed three things. One was a First Aid Kit, and he said, "Found a First Aid!" grabbing it, he then looked at the other two objects. One was an adrenaline syringe. But the third was a new item (YES! BEHOLD A NEW MEDICAL ITEM!) It was also a syringe, but it had something blue in it. Will picked it up, and noticed a wrapper nearby that had been torn. It read, 'Morphine.' Suddenly, a white text appeared in front of Will, saying, 'Morphine reduces damage received.'

Will thought this through, and kept it, saying, "Found a Morphine!"

Now he had room for only two more items. But first, before he left, he grabbed a pack of cigarettes.

Will moved quickly out of the store, and noticed how depressed Klaus looked. Trevor said, "McDonalds was hit. Hard." Will looked away. Leona came out, and this time, armed with a Chainsaw. The guys gaped at her. "What?" She asked, "Didn't find anything useful?"

The group continued down the deserted third floor of the mall, and were looking for the escalator that led down, when Leona said, "Hold position." They could hear some strange coughing noise. Klaus said, "It's…. a zombie coughing?" Will said, "Sounds Canadian…." Trevor replied sarcastically, "Nah must be Russian…."  
The creature that was coughing then came in view. It was a tall man, wearing a faded dark blue jacket, with the left sleeve in poor condition, and a long tongue that was almost reaching the floor. The sickening thing was he had a second tongue coming out the back of his head.

Leona aimed her UMP at the sick looking zombie, and said, "I heard of a transmission regarding some new zombie sightings. He fits the description alright." The others looked at her, and Will asked, "OK, what did your mysterious transmission say?"  
Leona continued, "They said that thing over there is called a Smoker. Coughs a lot, got these huge angry warts and boils on his left arm and this tumor on his face. He doesn't look much, but he's got an insanely long tongue hidden in his mouth with which he can grab any one of us from over a distance of 30 meters."

Klaus looked at the Smoker and whistled, saying, "Man that is one ugly looking du-" Suddenly the Smoker fired his long tongue which wrapped itself around Klaus's throat and it pulled, strangling and pulling him closer to the monster. Klaus screamed, "SMOKER'S GOT ME!"

Leona fired the UMP, with Trevor backing it up with the Sub machine Gun's rapid fire. After taking quite a lot of bullets, the Smoker suddenly blew up, releasing a large cloud of smoke and a gasping noise. Klaus coughed on the smoke, and came out of the clouds, saying, "Say, I had a manga idea once. It was regarding this mutant guy who could change his mutation to any mutation he wanted. This tongue guy was pretty much like one of those ideas."  
Trevor said, "Hold on. You write mangas?"  
Klaus said, "Nah, I can't make my mind on which manga to make. I have over a thousand ideas but I can't agree which one to make."

"How interesting…."  
The gunfire had attracted a Horde, and the next thing you know, an angry group of Commons were coming from in front of them, and some of the more acrobatic ones were actually climbing over the railings of the third floor (How did they even get up there?) and Trevor pulled out his cricket bat to fend off some of the nearer ones. Four fell victim to his swinging. He got back to back with Will, who was firing in front. Will saw how expertly Trevor was using the cricket bat, and asked, "What are you, a cricket player?"  
Trevor said, "Nah, cricket is just something I like, like many Australians."  
Will smashed a Common's face in, and said, "You're Australian?" Trevor pulled out he Sub machine Gun, shoved a Common back and shot him along with two other Commons, and said, "Yeah. Yeah I am. Came for study purposes, Infection broke out the next day. And then they were cancelling flights before you know it." The Commons had been cleared out. Leona motioned them to move forward, and the group continued down the way. They found the escalator, which was obviously not functional, and they went down it, when a loud 'MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' was heard, a huge figure came out of nowhere, snatched Will, and the two were flying in the air. The huge figure crashed on the floor, and started smashing Will against the floor. Will screamed, "HELP! GIANT ARMED PUNK'S PUMMELING ME!"  
Leona screamed, "The transmission also said about that! It's called a Charger! Aim for its head!" The Charger, who was wearing a hazmat suit, ignored them and continued to pummel Will against the ground. Leona pulled out the chainsaw and stabbed it directly into the Charger's back. It let go of Will, and swung his huge arm at Leona, but her police training had granted her reflexes that enabled her to dodge the Charger's attack. The chainsaw, however, was still lodged in the Charger's back. Trevor fired at the Charger's face, while Klaus aimed for the body, and Leona whacked at the monster with her baton. The Charger, before having a chance to swing or charge again, died. Will got up slowly, saying, "Aw crud…that thing pummels hard." Leona touched his shoulder, asking, "You all right?"  
Will hissed, "I just got pummeled by a giant arm zombie! How is that all right?" Will then looked forward, and strode off. Leona pulled out the chainsaw from the Charger's back.  
The group now had to get off this floor. Strangely enough, the escalator to the first floor was NOT near where the Charger had pummeled Will. A little strange, considering where they landed was near the escalator's end. Leona looked around, and pointed to the right, saying, "Over there!" The other three saw the escalator. Klaus asked, "So Leona, what other things did the transmission say about the new zombies?"

Leona recounted what she had heard, "Let's see, we saw Smokey and Charger. There was this thing they called a Boomer, a huge fat zombie that _pukes_ all over you and the puke seems to attract other zombies to the one who got puked. Doesn't matter how much noise you make. Their attention is towards the one who got puked on."

Will said, "Gross. Can't think of this suit getting dirty."  
Leona continued, "Then they said about a Hunter. This weird zombie that looks normal, but wears a hoodie that makes him look like that guy from Assassin's Creed. Now, they said that the Hunter can jump huge heights, almost 50 metres max, and it can cover a similar distance horizontally. When he pounces someone, yes pounces, they start to tear your guts out with their _claws._ Their fingernails have become claws."

Klaus whistled at this. (Klaus's Brain Reporting (KBR): Any Assassin's Creed assassin will be jealous of that.)

Leona went on, "Then they said about something called a Jockey, this little skittish guy who jumps on your head, and then _rides_ you, using his weight to take you the way to imminent death, like into other zombies or off ledges. You have to listen for a weird laughing noise to tell he's nearby."

Trevor said, "What kind of zombies are these? They seem…..organized."  
"And then they mentioned a zombie called a Spitter. They said, 'it's the ugliest thing you'll ever see. Spits acid in the form of a large ball. The acid is highly corrosive so avoid it at all costs."  
Klaus said, "This is starting to look more and more like a video game…."

"The transmission said, 'Watch out for crying. If you hear crying, then a Witch is nearby.' Said that she looks thin, but can take continuous bullets to the head. They said, 'The only way to kill this woman in one hit is cr0wning her, that is, shooting her in the head with a shotgun, and then all the pellets hitting her in the head.'"

Klaus pulled out his Pump Shotgun, saying, "I knew grabbing this bad boy was a good idea!"  
Leona said, with a hint of danger in her voice, "And the last thing was the Tank."  
Trevor interrupted, "The zombies have TANKS?"  
Leona said, "They don't need them. The transmission said that this thing was just as big as any of us, but has tree trunks for muscles, and can rip the ground to throw at you, and can even punch huge objects at us." The others shuddered. "If this is true," Trevor said, "I don't think we'll stand a chance….."  
Will said, "Yeah, that much is true."  
Leona said, "Now hold on, I wasn't finished. They also said its weaknesses include fire, and the fact that the Tank is pretty slow. So we have some advantage over this guy. And something is better than nothing."

Killing more Common Infected on the way to the Escalator, the group encountered their first Hunter. Trevor was about to go down it first, when he heard a growling noise. Looking around, he then saw in one of the shops, a man wearing a hoodie, crouched on the floor. Trevor shouted, "HOODIE! I mean HUNTER!"

The Hunter leapt, emitting his famous scream, but Trevor ducked in the nick of time. The Hunter flew through the air, and landed several metres away from the foot of the escalator. The Hunter looked back up, angry, and jumped at them again. But this time, Leona, with the precision of a baseball player, whacked the Hunter with her baton on the side of his head, killing him instantly.

The others were just dumbfounded.

Continuing down the escalator, they got ambushed by a group of Commons and several zombies wearing hazmat suits and even one wearing Riot police protection body armor and helmet with a full visor. Klaus noticed a few of the Commons looked skeletal. Leona whacked one of the Commons, when the Armored Infected suddenly tackled her to the ground. Will shot both of the Hazmat Infected in the face, breaking the glass panes of their suits, and saw Leona being attacked. He then aimed at the Armored's head and fired, but the bullet ricocheted off the helmet and instead killed a Common that was sneaking up on Will. Klaus groaned, "Come on! Bullet-proof zombies?!" Leona pushed the Armored off of her and then got up herself. She then saw that his legs and arms were unarmored. Pulling out her trusty baton again, she smashed the legs of the Armored with so much force, the poor Z flew down to the ground. It looked up, and she pulled off his helmet, saying, "Zombies don't deserve armor!" And crushed it's skull with her foot. She wiped her shoe on the ground, and sighed, "Sorry…" Looks like this was directed at the Armored Infected, who, after all, had been a police officer. And Leona herself was one.

Trevor shoved back another Common and fired, killing it, while Klaus sent another flying away with the blast of his Pump Shotgun. The ambush defeated, they continued. Now they were on the first floor, but the objective now was to get to the exit. Unfortunately, modern shopping malls are like massive labyrinths. Trevor saw something on the ground, and saw it was a strange container containing something green. It was next to the corpse of a Hazmat Infected. He turned to the others, asking, "Umm…..what is this? Our infected hazmat friends dropped it."

Klaus looked at it, saying, "Umm…..looks like…PUKE."

"And know what'll make me puke?" Leona said, aiming her UMP at something, "THAT."  
The three turned around, and saw two immensely fat Infected-obviously the 'Boomers.' One was a male, wearing a red sweater that no longer fit because of his fat body, which had plenty of tumors and warts on it, as well as on his arms. The other was a female one, which, strangely, was wearing glasses, and while being just as fat as the male one, it didn't have any tumors. She had a dark blue shirt on that also didn't fit anymore.

"Gross!" Will snarled, "I ain't letting those things puke on me!" He quickly fired at the male Boomer, and it blew up in just two hits. The female Boomer suddenly vomited her bile, and it almost hit Will, who got out of the way in time. The gross bile, however, splattered all over Klaus and Trevor's shoes. Both recoiled in disgust.

Klaus said, "Yuck! Smells worse than my own socks!"  
Trevor complained, "Aw man! These Nikes were brand new!"  
The group heard the screams of the Infected, and a huge horde, with a few Armored Infected, and one horrible looking Special Infected, approached. The Special had an elongated neck, with half of it being a horrible looking mouth. She had sharp claws, tattered clothes, and acid drooling out of her mouth. Some of her skin looked worn away. Leona said, "Guess who that is."  
Klaus said, "Will's girlfriend?" Earning him a slap on the head from Will.

"SPITTER!"  
The Spitter gurgled, and spat a glob of acid that travelled through the air. It landed right in the middle of the group, and everybody jumped away from the heat of the acid which stung their skin. Everybody opened fire, but this attracted the attention of more Infected who were coming out of various shops. One of them was another Hunter, only this one was wearing a purple hoodie. Leona fired the UMP directly at the Spitter's head, causing it to rupture and spurt out acid as the Spitter released her final, high-pitched shrieks.

The Hunter leapt through the air, and landed on the second floor, observing the situation carefully. The group of four were now back to back, firing, shoving and slashing at the oncoming Infected. The Hunter still didn't attack, and waited.

Leona sprayed the bullets of her UMP, Klaus fired wildly in all directions, Trevor aimed for the heads, and so was Will. Leona shoved a Hazmat Infected back, and shot it, saying, "HAUL YOURSELVES!"  
The three followed Leona, gunning down the incoming Infected. A Smoker came out of a corner, which Klaus dispatched with the Pump Shotgun. Trevor remembered the puke he had found, and pulling it out, decided a plan. "Throwing puke!" he said and tossed it. All Infected eyes followed the Bile Bomb, and it broke on the head on one of the Commons. The others suddenly ignored the Survivors and turned their attentions to the unfortunate Common, as they tore him to shreds and then they just blindly ran about the disgusting clouds of vapors being released by the bile.

Trevor said, "Whoa! That stuff works so much better on _them."_ Leona pulled his shoulder, saying, "Cut the commentary! We have to get to the exit!" All four ran to the entrance, which Leona fired at to break it open. The four ran outside to fresh air, but the scene wasn't much promising either. CEDA trucks were parked here and there and tents had been established, but dead bodies were lying here and there. The four ran as fast as they could, with Will slowing down, saying, "Hold on…. I gotta…..catch my breath…." Leona complained, "Come on, slow poke! I'm 41, and I can still run farther than you!"  
Will groaned, "Well, clearly you haven't smoked." Suddenly, the purple Hunter leapt through the air and landed behind Will, and started dragging him away. "WILL!" Klaus screamed, and fired at the Hunter. Instead of hitting the Hunter at all, one of the pellets almost hit Will on the head (KBR=How's my aim?)

Leona chased after the Hunter, when the Hunter suddenly lifted Will, growled, and tossed him at her. Leona ducked, while Will landed at Trevor's ankles, knocking him down too. Leona fired the UMP at the Hunter, who stumbled back, but she immediately grabbed it by the neck, pulled him closer, and fired continuously. The Hunter went stiff, and Leona let it go. The others look at her, and Will said, "Ma'am…..you have ISSUES."

Leona cast a dangerous look which struck terror into the hearts of Trevor and Klaus, but did nothing on the banker. Leona simply said, "Do I?"

The four continued past the main gate of the mall, and then Leona saw a safe house sign, and said, "Look!" Ahead was a hardware store that had a safe house sign on it. The windows of the store were completely barricaded. The four rushed into the store, but were met by a few Common Infected. Clearing them out, the group saw a door that led to the store room that had the safe house sign on it. Entering it, they were welcomed by an empty, but spacious room. There were sleeping bags on the floor, and a table laden with weapons and ammo. Trevor closed the door, and bolted it. He said, "Oh man…..we're safe….we actually made it out alive out of that crazy shopping mall!"  
"Yeah, we're safe…."Leona said, "For now."

 **To be continued!  
The four Survivors, Leona, Klaus, Will and Trevor belong to me. You can see them on my deviantart page, under the name of arafridi2000. The campaign, Agony Mall, and other campaigns to come, also belong to me. And the story, which is supposed to be a story version of the game in my mind, Left 4 Dead: Generation, IS ALSO MINE!**


	2. Campaign 1: Part 2

**Campaign 1: Agony Zone**

 **Part 2: Streets**

Will was sleeping peacefully, dreaming he was surrounded by big bright piles of money, when he received a kick on his foot. Jerking awake, he saw Leona standing over him, saying, "Wake up, sleeping beauty." Leona moved to the table with the weapons on them. Here was an Assault Rifle, a Combat Rifle, a Combat Shotgun, an Auto Shotgun, a Sniper Rifle, Dual FMG9's (Another weapon by me) a Machete, a Baseball Bat, and Medpacks.

Klaus landed upon the stuff like they were Christmas toys. He placed himself between the two shotguns. "Should I pick this one? Or this one?" he said to himself, and then picked the Combat Shotgun, "Yeah, this one is cooler."

Trevor himself had a tough time picking, and grabbed the Dual FMG9's. Leona picked the Combat Rifle straight off the bat, and Will went with the Sniper Rifle. Leona looked back at the guys, and said, "All right then, let's go."  
Leona opened the back door, and they all found themselves in an alley. Leona looked around, and saw both ways of the alley had Infected in them. Leona motioned them to be quiet, whereas Klaus ran out, screaming, "Guess what savages?! I have a CHAINSAW!" Leona looked around, and saw that the Chainsaw she had kept with her, had been taken by Klaus. Without her noticing. Klaus completely massacred the Infected in the alley, but more came, attracted to the noise of the chainsaw. He just kept on tearing through them, until all 30 were dead. (Klaus's Brain Reporting: WHOO! High score!)

Leona said, "All right, now that we are done with that, how about we STAY QUIET?" Klaus said, "Oh right!" and saw the chainsaw now had only a quarter tank left. He quickly got together with the others. Klaus asked Trevor, "SO, Trev, you said yesterday evening that you were Australian, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"SO…what brought you here?"  
Trevor looked at Klaus, and said, "See, I came here for university, I had gotten online permission. My dad said I could get a better future here, just like my uncle. Of course, I got here one day before the first infection occurred….."

Klaus said, rather sympathetically, "Ooooooh…..um….. sorry I asked…."  
Trevor said, "Oh no, it's okay. It's my fault really. I never said to dad to let me go to an Australian university. I just agreed with him. I wonder if my parents are worried….this whole Green Flu thing does seem like a global concern, if not country wide. News of it should have reached the rest of the world by now."  
Klaus said, "You know, this reminds me of a manga idea I had. It was about this guy who went from Europe to Turkey for sightseeing, only to get stuck in the middle of this sudden alien invasion that starts. So he has to fight his entire way with the help of-"

Will said, "Klaus, now just isn't the time."

Klaus said, "Now come on! I don't see any Infec- oh wait here they come."

Truly, a group of Commons, with one being Armored, was rushing towards them. The group opened fire, and got most of them, except the Armored whose armor knew no limits, until Leona shot it directly at the only part vulnerable, the unarmored legs. The zombie fell, and before he had a chance to rise, Leona came over and shot it directly at its exposed neck to finish it off.

The four went on, and cleared out more Infected, when a tongue wrapped itself around Leona, and pulled her towards a wall of a butcher's shop, and then up it. Leona screamed, "SMOKER!" Klaus saw the Smoker who was sticking his head out of a window and pulling on Leona with his tongue. Klaus said, "I'll save you!" Trevor said, "Klaus! The effective range of your weapon is-"

Klaus fired five shots. All of them out of range.

"Shorter than most other weapons….."

Will fired a single Sniper shot which hit the Smoker right in the head. He burst into a cloud of smoke, and Leona got released. Getting up, she said, "Thanks."

Going more down the road, Will asked, "So Leona, what's the plan here?"  
Leona said, "Well, Klaus said yesterday there was another evac centre at the park. But I'm pretty sure what happened to the evac at the mall happened there too. SO, there is a small change in plans."  
Everybody looked at her.

"We're going to the radio station, see if we can radio help."  
Will looked at the others, and said, "I still think we should go to the park directly." Trevor said, "Yeah, I think I'll go with Leona's plan. What if the escape vehicle has been destroyed? We might as well be able to radio in another one for help in case CEDA isn't sending in another one."  
A Hunter came out of nowhere and tackled Trevor to the ground. Leona quickly kicked it off before it could do any damage, and Klaus emptied 4 shells into the Hunter, even though one would have been enough.

The four came to a very tall fence, clearly imposed by CEDA. Leona said, "Well, looks like we're taking a detour." She started to move, when they heard the crying noise. Leona stopped, and said, "OK, who just cried like a girl?"  
Trevor and Will looked at Klaus, who said, "It wasn't me."

Will spat, "Well, who was-"

Trevor said, "SHHH!"  
"Why?"  
"(Whisper) Look!"  
The others saw what he was pointing to. A woman was passing up ahead. She was crying, and was wearing faded denim jeans, a torn black shirt, and had very long claws. Trevor said, "I remember what Leona said yesterday regarding the new zombies. And I remember each description and each name. That is definitely a Witch."

Klaus said, "Aww… looks like she needs a hug."  
Klaus ran off towards the Witch, while Leona shouted, "KLAUS, DON'T!"  
Klaus came to the Witch, and said, "Hey, no need to cry. Do you want a hug?" The Witch suddenly growled. Klaus backed away, saying, "Whoa, calm down, I only asked…." The Witch turned towards him, and Klaus saw her face contorted to anger, and then she screamed, and held out her long claws, clearly intending to kill him with it. Klaus turned around, saying, "AW CRUD!" And ran in full speed, shouting, "OK OK THIS WAS A HORRIBLE IDEA!" The Witch was catching up, when Klaus ducked and Leona whacked her on the head with her baton. The Witch stumbled, and diverted her attention to Leona. Now Leona said, "Wha….it didn't drop!" The Witch brought both of her claws down, but Leona blocked the attack with her Combat Rifle. Despite the Witch's weak appearance, she was obviously much stronger than she looked. Leona was now on her knees, when Trevor shoved the Witch from behind her. The Witch turned around, but Trevor and Will both fired at the monster in full speed. But the Witch wasn't slowing down, and now turned to them. Leona fired at the Witch, and Klaus also shot at the Witch, who was getting shot from three sides. Finally, she died.

Will said, "OK Klaus, that was probably the stupidest thing you have ever done."

Klaus said, "Nah, the stupidest thing I have ever done was attach headphones to a loudspeaker and turn the volume to full, without realizing that I hadn't attached the headphones at all. And I did this at the dead of night, so you can imagine how angry my parents were."  
Trevor said, "Heh, you ain't the only one who ever did something stupid and your parents were pissed at you."  
Leona said, "Uh, ladies, we have a radio station to get to."

The four followed Leona, while eliminating more Infected along the way. Then Leona said, "Well, looks like the entire part of the other side of town has been fenced off. No way in, no way out. Any suggestions?"  
The three looked around, when Klaus went to a car, saying, "I know! We can hotwire this car, and slam it right through the fence, and get to the other side!" He said, sitting on the hood of the mentioned car. "Pretty good idea, huh?" He said, and tapped the hood of the car.

And the car alarm went off. Klaus jumped off the car, with Will shouting, "Boy, you are attracting more zombies than you are killing!"  
Klaus noticed something inside the car's broken window. It was a Pipe Bomb. He grabbed it, confused as to what exactly was it. He said to Trevor, "Hey Trev, what is it?" Trevor took the bomb, and said, "Well, looks to me like some kind of….pipe…that's…..also looking like….a bomb?"  
Klaus said, "Pipe bomb?"  
Trevor agreed, "Yeah. That."  
The horde came in, and this time with a few new faces. One zombie was wearing a gas mask, and soldier attire, along with a bullet proof vest. Another one of the zombies was wearing a waist coat and looked burnt in certain areas. But that wasn't the alarming part. The alarming part was he was having a satchel on his side, and a _Molotov_ in his hand. The zombie pulled out a cigarette lighter, lit the Molotov, and screamed, " _BURN!"  
_ The group panicked as the Molotov was thrown at them. Leona and Will ran one side, while Trevor and Klaus the other. The Molotov missed them, but spread a fire, keeping them separate. Everybody opened fire at the Infected, with Leona saying, "Will! Take out that Molotov throwing one!"  
"I know! What does it look like I'm doing?"  
As Leona covered Will with her Combat Rifle, gunning down the Infected, Will aimed carefully. Many faces were passing in the sniper scope, but there was only one he had to shoot.

 _BANG!_

The Molotov zombie got shot directly in the head, stumbled backwards, and then fell on his satchel, causing a huge explosion of flames, engulfing nearby Infected. Leona shoved back another and shot it along with four others, when the Soldier Uncommon Infected got to her. As she had predicted, the vest meant he was protected from her bullets. Even more alarming was that he was wearing armor on his legs and arms too, so she shot at the gas mask, which also turned out to be bullet proof. More Infected kept on coming, when Trevor said, "I have an idea!" He pulled out the Pipe Bomb, but Klaus said, "Trevor! That thing has a fuse!"  
Trevor pressed a button on the Pipe Bomb. The fuse lit on its own.

"Never mind!"  
Trevor shouted, "Fire in the hole!" and tossed the bomb. It emitted a loud beep, which the Infected turned their attention to, even the Soldier. All of them ran after the bomb, which beeped faster, bounced a little more, and then came to a standstill. The Infected surrounded it, and started kicking the bomb and stomping on it, when it blew up, killing all of the Infected and the Soldier.

Moving around the fire, everybody got together, with Leona saying, "Trevor, smart thinking! How did you make that?" Klaus interrupted, "Hey I found it!"  
Will said, "Come on, let's go."  
Moving further along the length of the fence, the group saw no opening. However, there were Infected on the other side of the fence too, so the fence was now practically useless. The Infected saw the Survivors on the other side of the fence, and ran towards it, trying to grab them. Then they started climbing it, despite the fact the fence had barbed wire on top of it.

Some of the Infected got stuck in it, and struggled violently, but others got through while having chunks of skin torn off. The Survivors backed away, and fired at the Infected, and managed to kill all of the climbers.

Trevor said, "I don't think we can get past the fence, we're gonna need something to cut it." Everybody thought carefully, when Klaus said, "I Still have the chainsaw!"  
Leona turned the idea off, saying, "No, we shouldn't waste it."  
"Oh…"  
"Hey," Will said, "What about that hardware store? It might have something."

Everybody saw the mentioned store, and Leona said, "Smart thinking, Will." She went to the shop, with Trevor following her, when Klaus said, "Hey Will, let's check some of those other stores out."

Will said, "Me? Search with you? Yeah, you're better off on your own." And he followed Leona. Klaus said, in a mock French accent, "Parbleu! I shall do this myself!"  
And, of course, the first store he decided to check was the Seven Eleven.

Trevor saw a baseball bat lying on the ground, and picked it up, while leaving the chainsaw on the floor. Even though he preferred bladed weapons, Leona had said not to waste the chainsaw. Besides, it produced plenty of noise.

Klaus slowly entered the Seven Eleven, and looked around. There were several Infected around the store, with a few of them holding shopping baskets, and others pushing trolleys. Apparently, they had turned Infected right in the middle of their shopping trip. Klaus batted own down, and another spotted him, giving out a roar. The others turned to the source of the noise, and saw Klaus.

"Oh man….I can do this…. I can do this…. Besides, these things are like ragdolls!"  
The Infected (10 in total) charged. Klaus batted one down, and kicked another one between the legs, causing it to sink to its knees, and not move again. Klaus turned around, when two Infected came in front, both of whom he knocked out in one swing (Klaus's Brain Reporting: DANG I'M GOOD.)

Klaus took a left turn, and headed for where the smoothie machine was. One of the Infected jumped and tried to grab him, but missed, and fell on the floor. Klaus turned and kicked it's head, which flew through the air and hit another Infected in the face with so much force, it killed it. Klaus now had to deal with 4 more. Backing away slowly, he batted one down, then the other, when the third dodged his attack, and swung it's arm, hitting Klaus. Klaus stumbled a little. The Infected weren't exactly physically strong when attacking alone. He batted it down, when the last one tackled him to the ground, and was about to get it's spit in his mouth, when Klaus shoved it off, and beat it down with the bat. Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned to the smoothies machine, when he heard a gurgling noise.

He turned and saw the store manager, who had turned into a Boomer. He then aimed the bat carefully, tossed it, and ducked behind a stand. The bat hit the Boomer right on the bulk of his stomach, and exploded, sending blood and bile everywhere. Luckily, Klaus didn't get any of it on him. He turned to the smoothie machine, and saw the cups had been covered in bile.

"GROSS! Luckily, I'm a boy of the young generation," he said, and placed his mouth directly below from where the smoothie would come out, and pressed the button. The smoothie came and entered Klaus's mouth for 15 seconds (He savored every second) when the machine ran dry. Klaus got up, saying, "Ah…..beautiful hydration…" And then said, "BRAIN FREEZE!"

He heard a clapping sound. Looking outside, he saw Leona, Will, and Trevor standing, with Leona and Trevor clapping.

Leona said, "I'm impressed."

Trevor said, "Man, you killed all of those things, and a Boomer, with a baseball bat! And you didn't attract more attention than you needed to!"  
Will gave no comment.

Klaus left the Seven Eleven, and asked, "Got the bolt cutters?" Trevor presented them saying, "Here they are. Let's cut to the other side." As they went forward, Klaus asked Will, "So…for how long were you guys standing there?"  
Will replied, "We came in just as you started fighting ten of them."

Trevor cut through the fence carefully, and finally cut a hole large enough for all of them. First he went through, and Will was about to go in, when Leona said, "Ladies first." Will and Klaus both tried to get in, when Will shoved him back, saying, "Hey! Elders first." Klaus went through last.  
Now they were in the residential zone. Passing past the houses, and the streets, and eliminating Infected here and there, they came upon a sight they would never forget.

It was one of those election stages. Here and there were balloons, a kids bouncing castle, and a turned over food stand. Chairs were littered here and there, and even the stage had blood on it.

Leona said, "I remember….they said Trump was coming to get votes to become President again. He did it despite the Green Flu spreading…"

Klaus said, "You mean Trump is nearby?" Then he reached out for the chainsaw on his back, saying, "Man, can't wait to make a grea….hold it…." Klaus rubbed his back, where the chainsaw was supposed to be.

"I left the chainsaw back at the Seven Eleven!"  
Leona said, "Well, no point in going back for it. You'll have to look for another secondary weapon." She looked amongst the chairs, and saw smears of Boomer bile on the chairs. She turned around, saying, "Guys, Boomer was here."

Will looked behind them, saying, "If that thing pukes at from behind us, I will literally show no mercy."  
Trevor commented, "Do you ever show mercy to ANY of the Infected? All of whom you regard as criminals, since because of them your money has become worthless?"  
Klaus looked amongst the mess, and saw an Auto Shotgun lying on the floor. He said, "Nah, I already have a cooler one." Then he looked at the other things lying on the ground. They included bullet shells, UMP's, Sub Machine Guns, blood, Shotguns, and Pistols, an Assault Rifle and then he saw the Magnum. Picking it up, he felt how heavy it was, and said, "Oooh…..big pistol."

Leona looked amongst the mess, and looked up. She said, "Get a load of this!"  
Everybody turned towards what she was looking at and saw it. It was Donald Trump himself. He was a Boomer. Klaus said, "I call dibs!" He aimed the Magnum, But Will was the one who fired, and poor Trump burst like a bubble.

"Hey! I called dibs!" Klaus said angrily, to which Will remarked, "Exactly. I did it to see your face, and it's totally worth it."  
Suddenly, the roar of the Infected was heard, and another Horde charged, this time containing several zombies in police uniforms, Armored and Hazmat Infected. Everybody fired wildly, killing many Infected. Will bumped into a table while slowly moving back, and saw a Molotov and Pain Pills on it.

Grabbing the Molotov, he lit it with the convenient lighter he always kept with him, and shouted, "Fire in the hole!" He tossed the Molotov, which exploded and burnt many of the Infected…..except the Hazmats.

"Those zombies are fire proof?!" Klaus moaned, and then shoved back one of the Hazmats, and then blasted it with the Combat Shotgun. As the fire cleared away, the Survivors saw a new Uncommon Infected.

This one was carrying a huge, metal riot shield.

"I'm…..guessing bullets won't penetrate that…." Klaus said, and didn't shoot, the first smart thing he had done. Even though the Riot Shield Infected was pretty slow, it was obvious any coming attacks from the front wouldn't hurt him. Leona then said, "Idea."  
She ran up to the Riot Shield. The Riot Infected put his shield out of the way, as he tried to hit Leona with his hand, but Leona not only dodged it, but shoved it back. The Riot Infected lost his grip on the shield, and Leona hit her baton on the exposed neck.

"So let's see," Trevor said, "First, an armored zombie, and then an armored zombie with a shield. Yeah. I'll say, there's stuff out there worse than this." Will replied, "Ya think?"

Leona then saw the safe house sign, which was pointing right. She said, "I see the safehouse sign. Let's move!" The four continued following where the sign had pointed, when Trevor halted. Leona turned and asked, "What is it?"  
Trevor said, "I…. I'm getting the feeling…..something's following us…."

He looked back, but saw nothing. And suddenly, a high pitched shriek pierced through the air, and the roar of the horde followed. Trevor shouted, "Something….something is giving our position to the others!"  
The horde showed up out of houses, and out of streets. Everybody fired wildly at the Infected, and Klaus shouted, "SMOKER!" Will saw it and fired, popping the sucker before he could snare anyone. All the infected had been dealt with, but Trevor said, "That thing which gave our position away must still be hiding!" He then ran off in the direction they had come from, and looked behind wrecked cars, and dumpsters. Leona ran after him, saying, "Don't look for it alone!"  
Trevor then turned and looked behind a jeep, and saw it. It was a female young adult, wearing a black tank top, torn dark blue shorts, and she was crouched on the floor like a Hunter. Her hair was in a pony tail, but some of it was coming in front of her eyes. She had very sharp claws. The Infected girl turned to Trevor, growled, and jumped. Catching his head between her legs, and with an amazing feat of strength, the Infected first put her claws on the ground, and swung Trevor through the air, and directly on his face on the ground (OUCH!). The Infected then jumped on his back, and tore at his back with her claws, with Trevor screaming in agony, "AAH! GET IT OFF ME!"

Leona shoved the Infected off, but she simply performed a back roll in the air, and landed on her feet, growling again. She then jumped on top of the jeep, then jumped and grabbed a street pole, swung herself around it, and let go, doing the same thing she did with Trevor to the aged police officer. But before the Infected could land any damage, Klaus fired the Combat Shotgun, until she dropped. Klaus looked at it, and said, "Huh…she looks kinda cute!"

Leona got up, rather dazedly, and saw Trevor, who was groaning. She looked at the bleeding Trevor was suffering from where the Infected had slashed. Taking off her Medpack, she said, "That looks bad, I'll patch you up."  
With the accuracy of a doctor, she patched up the injuries with bandages, and Trevor got up, saying, "Yeah, that's better…."

Klaus looked at the Infected, and said, "So…she was giving away our position? Like…. Tracking us?"  
Trevor said, "The Tracker….yeah, that sounds like a good name for her."

"And what about that zombie with the molotovs?" Klaus asked, "I came up with…. Burner! What do you think? He was shouting, 'burn,' and all that."

Will said, "Hey guys, I see the safe house, come on."

Everybody ran to the safehouse quickly, and as Klaus ran inside in last, Leona shut the door, and barred it. Klaus said, "Whoo! Safe!"  
 **TO BE CONTINUED  
The Tracker, the Burner, the Soldier Uncommon and the Riot Shield Uncommon Infected and this campaign belong to me. The other Infected belong to Valve. Which everyone knows.**


	3. Campaign 1: Part 3

**Campaign 1: Agony Zone**

 **Part 3: Station**

It was now noon, exactly 12 o clock, that Leona looked outside the safehouse doors. Klaus was noisily eating a chicken burger he had found in the fridge (There was still electricity in the neighborhood) and microwaved it. And that was what he was eating at the moment, and in a style similar to an Ork from Warhammer.

Trevor was having a more healthy diet, eating some fruits. Whereas Will had found some alcoholic beverages in the fridge, and that was what he was having for lunch. He shouted, "Hey grandma! You wouldn't mind cooking a nice, _real_ lunch for us, would you?"

Leona walked over to him, and as Will brought the drink to his mouth, Leona grabbed the bottle out of his hand, saying, "Say that again, and I'll starve you."

Will stood up, saying, "Madam, it's one thing that a woman doesn't give a man something to eat. But when a woman doesn't let him dri-" And before he could finish his sentence, Leona used the bottle to bring his neck closer to her, and she brought her baton against his neck from the front, thus bringing him in a position where if she brought the baton and the bottle closer together, it would crush Will's neck bones. She whispered in his ear:

"Let me get something clear to you. I am _not_ some random police officer who will also act as a housewife to a man like you. My parents gave me as much liberty as any other guy. You may have been a banker before the Green Flu started, but now, it doesn't matter. Whereas I'm an officer, and I have been trained to deliver pain and dish out justice. And I have killed and injured a lot of criminals. And not just with a gun, but I have wounded and killed with a wide variety of objects. You want to suffocate on Post-Its? I can kill you with Post-its. I did it once. And that's a _slow_ death. You want me to incapacitate you with a teacup? I can do that. Perhaps I am old. 41 years old. But that doesn't mean I have no experience."

She let go of Will's neck, and said, "If being a jerk worked for you before, it won't work for you now."

Will simply straightened his tie, and said, "You have got to be the most savage woman I have ever met."  
"And you are the most egotistically blind idiot I have ever met."

The last remark struck home, as Will seemed verbally wounded. As if for a final attack, Leona cast a glance, that sent a shudder through Will. Klaus and Trevor cast fearful glances at each other. If Leona could shut up a proud and egotistic banker like Will, then they were not going to offend her.  
Leona turned to them, and said in a much calmer voice, "You kids done eating?"

Both nodded in unison.

"Great. I checked the streets. Looks pretty clear. Before we leave, come with me upstairs." Will asked, "Why?"

"Because we need to refill on ammo and supplies."  
Surely enough, upstairs had a small corridor which led to two rooms. One was a bedroom. A dead man lay on the bed, next to a dead woman. The woman's skin was grey, so she had been Infected. The guy had a gun in his hand, and a bite mark on his arm. It was clear the guy had shot himself in the head. Lying on a table were a fresh pile of ammo and weapons. Klaus ran to the ammo, saying, "Good thing I still have my Combat Shotgun! I will never let go of you, baby." He grabbed plenty of shells. Leona and Trevor picked up clips for their weapons, while Will noticed a Bow (Another weapon by me) with a packet of arrows. Next to the table were a variety of supplies, including Medpacks, Pain Pills, Adrenaline, a Defibrillator, Pipe bombs, Bile bombs, and a single Morphine Shot.

Trevor grabbed the Medpack, a pipe bomb, a bile bomb, and Pain Pills. Klaus grabbed a Medpack as well, as well as the Morphine and adrenaline. He then saw a book lying on the floor, and grabbed it. A text passed in front of Klaus's eyes, saying, "Different books provide different temporary bonuses. Read them when it is safe." He looked at the book, which had the title of 'Wild Man.' Another text box appeared, saying, "Are you sure you want to read 'Wild Man? 'How to grow a beard and live in a tree, apparently.' Enables you to climb poles and trees."

Klaus considered it carefully, and said, "Might as well."  
The view went to third person as Klaus started reading the book, and a progress bar, which said, 'Reading Wild Man' showed up. It took a complete 15 seconds to finish the book.

Klaus's view went back to first person, and he saw a timer in the top corner of his vision, which started counting from 6; he had six minutes left of the books effects.

"Six minutes? Doesn't seem so bad."

Leona opened the door, and said, "Let's go, people!" The three left, with Will now carrying the Bow. There were a bunch of Infected to the right, where they were headed, but they were dispatched easily. There were houses on both sides of the road, with grass overgrowing on the road corners. Leona saw a convenience store, and said, "We could search that store for anything useful."

Trevor cast a glance, and said, "Hmm….it looks like there are plenty of Infected in there. What do you guys thi- WHOA!" Trevor had looked at the other two, and saw Will's strange expression. His mouth had hung open wide, and his eyes had dilated in size. Klaus waved his hand in front of Will's face, and even gave him a slap, saying, "He's frozen! We can't do this with only three people!"  
Will ran towards the convenience store faster than the speed of sound, which took the three by surprise. Will kicked the door open, and saw the object that had caught his sight from a distance through the smashed windows of the store.

A WALLET FULL OF MONEY! (Will's Brain Reporting: THAT MONEY!)

One of the Commons saw Will, but before he had a chance to react, Will delivered a powerful punch first to its face, then to his stomach, and finally an uppercut which killed the Common. Another Common heard the sound of his comrade dropping and turned, but Will kicked him right in the mid section, and the Common fell down into an awkward sitting position. A Hunter got roused by the sounds of punches and falling bodies, and woke up, but before it had a chance to react, Will snapped its neck. He then made a dash for the wallet, shouting, "Grabbin' Money!" at the same time.

As he turned to leave, he saw another Common, this one holding a packet of cigarettes in her hand. Will walked up to her, and the Common growled, but Will simply said, "Girl…..I raise my hand like it's a dang croissant." And then he slapped the Common, downing her in a single blow, and sending the cigarette pack flying, which Will grabbed, saying, "These cigarettes will help."

Leona walked inside, demanding, "A little warning, next time?" Will simply said, "Meh." Klaus and Trevor both walked inside as well. The store, like everything, was a mess. Bodies, broken glass, some random stuff like a poster with a biker on it, saying, "I hate Steam," and another one, a poster saying, 'Half-Life 3 on Game Stop!'

Klaus saw an unopened packet of sugar amidst the wreckage, and ran towards it. Grabbing the packet, he said, "Well what do you know? A little pick-me-up!" (Note: The packet of sugar is a real item in Left 4 Dead: Generation that can be picked up and thrown).

Trevor said, "Um….Klaus….I don't think that's safe to eat…."

"Why?"

"Because it was lying on the floor. Amongst dead bodies."

"But I like sugar. Just like I like junk food."  
Klaus was about to open the wrapper, when a high pitched, feminine shriek pierced the air. Leona shouted, "TRACKER! Find her!" Everybody left the convenience store, but heard the roar of the Horde as Infected rushed at them once again. Amongst them was a Charger. Trevor pulled out the Bile bomb, and shouted, "Puke in the hole!" He pulled out the Bile bomb, and was about to throw it, when he noticed a change in Infected behavior. Klaus and Leona got out of the Charger's way, who crashed into a truck. Both of them fired wildly at the Charger's back, killing it. Will was about to shoot arrows at the Infected, when he noticed the Common's change behavior. Klaus and Leona both turned and saw the change in behavior.

All of the Commons had stopped in their tracks, and were _looking directly at the Bile bomb._ Trevor waved it in front of the face of an Armored Uncommon, whose gaze followed the movement of the bomb in Trevor's hand. Trevor said, "Wow…..whatever this stuff is, they're really attracted to it."

He then tossed the bile bomb right in the midst of the Infected, all of whom ran after it. As the container smashed on the ground, all of the Infected blindly ran about in the green clouds left behind by the bile. Will said, "Hey Leon, how about we heat things up?" He had a fuel can in his hand. Leona smiled, saying, "Great idea." As the bile's clouds disappeared, Will tossed the can, which hit one of the Infected on the head. The others turned to him, but Leona fired a single burst of the Combat Rifle, and all of the Infected found themselves getting roasted in a fiery inferno. That is, all but the Hazmat Infected. Klaus turned around, saying, "I'll look for the Tracker!"  
Trevor ran with him, but they needn't look far. Klaus ran past the broken bus stop, and saw the Tracker hiding behind it. The Tracker growled, but Trevor quickly kicked it, causing the Tracker to perform a backroll in mid air. The Tracker jumped on top of the bus stop, and then on to the roof of the house, releasing an angry snarl at the two youngsters. Klaus asked, "You know, if we ever run into a cure…..should I date her?"

Trevor, while firing the Dual FMG9's (Which the Tracker kept dodging by jumping from one roof to another, from house to vehicle) said, "Klaus! This isn't a good time!" The Tracker jumped once more, towards a tree, but got shot mid-flight by an arrow from Will. Trevor ran up to the Tracker, who was slowly getting up, clutching at the arrow that was stuck in her chest, and then he just let lose a hailstorm of bullets at the Tracker, saying, "I-hate-jumping-zombies!"

And the next thing you know, a Hunter pounced right on top of him.

Klaus said, "Don't worry! I'll save you!" He fired 3 shells, several of which the pellets missed Trevor narrowly. The Hunter jumped off Trevor, who fired his Dual FMG9's at the Hunter. The Hunter died and slumped his back against the wall of a house, his blood marking his trail.

Leona said, "All right, everything is clear, let's go." As the four moved forward, Klaus heard a cough. He looked to the left, and saw a Smoker. The Smoker was standing inside a house with broken windows, looking directly at them. But he was literally just standing there. He wasn't firing his gross tongue at them. He was just looking at Klaus. Klaus himself was mesmerized by the Smoker. The Smoker was just looking at him, while coughing at the same time.  
Leona shouted, "Klaus! Don't get left behind!" Klaus shouted back, "Uh, coming!" He then looked back at the Smoker, who was still just staring at him. Klaus then proceeded forward, never taking his eyes off the Special Infected.

As he left the strange Smoker behind, Klaus caught up with the others. Leona said, "OK, we're almost there. If I remember, it was just around the corner…" when she heard a laughing. Everybody looked around, with Will commenting, "Sounds like one happy guy…."

Trevor turned and saw it, but was too late. The Jockey had jumped off a street pole, and landed directly on the back of Leona's head, grabbing her head, and setting his feet firmly on Leona's shoulders. Leona suddenly dropped her weapons, and shouted, "Get this creep off of me!"  
The Jockey drove Leona towards a house. Trevor ran after the two, shouting, "HOLY TOASTS! That thing is riding her!" He pulled out the cricket bat and swung at the Jockey, but the Jockey kept shifting his position so Trevor couldn't hit it. Klaus and Will both ran after the strange scene, with Will setting another arrow into the bow, when Klaus said, "No, wait! You might hit Leona!"  
"Your gun won't do any better!"  
"Then only Trevor can do it! He's got a cricket bat!"  
But the Jockey was riding Leona faster than Trevor could hit it. As the Jockey brought Leona closer to the house, Leona heard a sobbing, crying, sound. She knew what that meant.

"WITCH!" She screamed, "this thing is driving me towards a Witch!" True enough, the main living room of the house had a Witch, wearing a torn formal party dress, and a crown on her head. Clearly a school ball girl who had become a queen, got home, and turned Infected and into a Witch.

The Jockey shoved Leona hard, and jumped off her at the same time. The moment he landed on the ground, Trevor swatted at the Infected with the Cricket bat, killing it instantly. When he looked up, he saw Leona who had grabbed the Witch's arm, but it was clear she was fighting a losing battle; the Witch was much stronger than she looked. Will ran inside, saw the scene, and pulled back the arrow. He fired, but the violent struggle between the Witch and Leona caused him to miss. Klaus ran in, and fired, hitting the Witch. The Witch then turned to Klaus, and literally threw Leona aside like a ragdoll. Will and Trevor were both in the way, and the Witch downed them both with her slashes.  
Klaus ran outside, and tripped. The packet of sugar fell out of his pocket and on the ground, causing a small tear in its packaging. Klaus turned around, saw the Witch coming, and let out a school girl scream. Then he opened his eyes, and saw the Witch had been mesmerized by the packet of sugar. He then looked at the sugar, picked it up, and said, "You want this?"  
The Witch's gaze followed the sugar. Klaus said, "Oh, no way!"  
Will, who was being helped to his feet by Leona, shouted, "Just throw the stupid sugar!"

Klaus looked at the sugar, cried, "Goodbye, my dear!" ripped the top of the packet completely, and tossed the sugar away. The Witch ran after the sugar. Leona had helped both Trevor and Will to their feet, and was treating Trevor's wounds with her Medpack, while Will was treating his own with his own Medpack. She said, "Let's get outta here!"  
 **A short 10 seconds later**

"There it is!"  
The radio station was a small distance away from the residential zones, and was located just at the beginning of the economical zone of town. It was a four storey building, but looked rather old, with faded walls, and a rusted gate. Leona kicked the gate open, which was rather unnecessary since the gate was half open. The four moved towards the establishment, with Will trying to open the door, but saying, "It's locked on the other side!"  
Leona demanded, "Anybody knows how to pick a lock?" All eyes turned to Trevor. He said, "I don't know how to pick a lock. But we could use the back door!"

Klaus replied, "I don't think radio stations have back doors…."  
Trevor, rather put off by this remark, shot back, "Then let's try the thing dumb robbers do." And he grabbed a dustbin, tossed it at a window, which broke, climbed in, and unlocked the door, saying, " _THIS_ is how a desperate man, or a moron, unlocks a door."  
Leona got inside, just to see a group of Infected charge at them. Leona and Trevor both opened fire, killing all of the attackers. Will and Klaus both got in. Leona said, "OK, we'll have to get to the main radio room for finding the proper frequency to call in help. It ought to be on the top floor. Let's go!" The Survivors proceeded, took a left turn, and went up the stairs to the second floor. A Spitter came in sight to the right, with Klaus shouting, "Crazy lady again!" Before the Spitter could spit her acid, Will fired a single shot into its stomach ,causing the acid to spurt out, melting the arrow, but also causing the Spitter to sink to her knees, and melt in her own acid. Infected rushed in, hearing the Spitter's agonized squeals, from the left, but they got quickly gunned down.

To the third floor, the four were about to take the flight of stairs, when a Boomer ambushed them from behind. It puked it's bile, which Will was the first one to dodge. Unfortunately, Leona, Klaus and Trevor got covered in the stuff, and shouts of "GROSS! Eugh! My shirt! I had this on rent!" were heard. Will turned round and fired a single arrow, bursting the Boomer like a bubble…..this time he was in the blast radius, and got some bile on his suit.

The cries of the Infected rose again, and this time they charged again, from upstairs, downstairs, and from the current floor. Leona had them get away from the stairs and then formed a formation, with two facing to each direction (Leona and Trevor to the left, Will and Klaus to the right) and unloaded, shells and arrows at the Infected. A Smoker also showed, who fired his tongue at Leona. She dodged, but it wrapped around Will's head instead. Leona quickly fired at the Smoker, while Will shouted, "SMOKER! HELP!"  
The Smoker popped, and smoke flew around the Infected, who now couldn't see and were tearing at each other. Then a Hunter came in from the other side, with Klaus saying, "Hoodie's back!"  
The Hunter jumped, and Klaus dodged, but at the cost of Trevor getting pounced (Trevor's Brain Reporting: WHHHHY DO I KEEEP GETTING POUNCED BY EVERY JUMPING ZOMBIE?!)

Klaus shoved the Hunter, who stumbled, and then got killed by a volley fired from both Klaus and Trevor. Suddenly, a strong hand hit Klaus from behind, who turned around. It was a Soldier Uncommon. Klaus shoved it, and reloaded, saying, "Trevor don't kill it, this guy's mine!" Trevor said, "Um….Klaus (shoves back Soldier so Klaus can reload the Combat Shotgun) I don't think…"  
Klaus then started firing the Combat Shotgun right in front of the Soldier. But instead of killing him, he just stood there, protected by his bulletproof vest and Gas mask, armor paddings, and the fact that he knew the plan wasn't working. Klaus took steps back, saying, "WHOA! THIS ONE'S INDESTRUCTIBLE!"  
Trevor sneaked behind it, and delivered such a powerful blow at the neck that knocked the Soldier down. Leona kicked one between the legs, and punched the other straight in the face, and said, "Let's move!"

The Survivors rushed up the stairs to the final floor. Will turned around to shoot arrows at the oncoming Infected, while Leona said, "All right, look for the main radio room!" Leona, Klaus and Trevor split up. Klaus walked into a storeroom that had Pain pills (Pillz here!). Trevor walked into a janitor's closet with a Charger in it who was asleep. He slowly proceeded, and then smacked it with the Cricket Bat in its shucking face.

Leona shoved an Infected out of her way, and punched another one's face in, and then kicked the one she had shoved right in its belly. Then she took a left turn, and saw the main radio room, with its 'On Air' sign, and a huge window showing what was inside. And that was plenty of controls, radio equipment…and a Smoker wearing headphones, who was smacking at the glass (But we all know how physically weak the Smoker is, though he can take quite some bullets).

Leona aimed the Combat Rifle directly at the Smoker's head, and fired a single burst, killing the Smoker and sending smoke clouds throughout the radio room. As the clouds cleared, Leona rushed in, and grabbed a mic, headphones, and seated herself on a chair with wheels. She quickly wheeled herself to all the equipment, and started messing with the knobs. As the three gents came, Leona said, "Trevor, stand guard outside, Will, you cover the hallway, Klaus, cover the first floor." The three obeyed (Though Will groaned).

Klaus ran downstairs, taking care to step on Common that was slowly getting up. Now it wouldn't get up. Or couldn't.

Leona messed with the knobs, and the dials more, saying, "Come on….give me a darn signal…." She then turned a knob, when static came in through the headphones. She slowly pulled the dial up, tuning the frequency, when a clear, male voice said, "…Grizzly Base…emergency evac…..elay…..re…." Leona set a knob by a few degrees less, and the voice was now fully clear, "This is Grizzly Base, Ontario, at Great Lakes-St. Lawrence forest…we are with CEDA, and the following transmission is being sent to inform survivors that we have halted all forms of civilian evacuation. I repeat, we have halted all forms of civilian evacuation."  
Leona quickly hit a button, and said, "LISTEN! We are Survivors, in California, Oaks Community. We require evacuation!"  
"Who is this?"  
"This is Officer Leona Jenkins of the Oaks Community Police Department. I have three other survivors with me. Are there any evac centres or any place from which we can expect rescue?"  
"Ma'am, I already said it, all forms of evac for civilians are being permanently halted. We have lost enough personnel and equipment already, and we cannot afford to lose anymore."

"Listen, please. The four of us have been through hell, and we need evac now…"  
"Ma'am, as much as I am inclined to help, I don't take orders from-"

"OH SO NOW YOU'RE BRINGING GENDER INTO THIS?!" Leona screamed, causing Will and Trevor to look at her. "LISTEN, PAL! I HAVE DEALT WITH GUNMEN, ANARCHISTS, MURDERERS, ZOMBIES AND SPECIAL ZOMBIES! I HAVE SHOT AND PUNCHED ALL OF THOSE! I HAVE FOUGHT TWO WITCHES WITH MY BARE HANDS! IS THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU?!"  
The clearly embarrassed guy on the end said, "Uuuuuuuh….."  
"You said you're in Ontario, huh? Well then! You can stay there and sip your nice cup of coffee all you want! Have a nice turkey! But when I GET THERE, EVEN IF I HAVE TO WALK THE WHOLE WAY, _**YOU'LL FIND ME STABBING YOU IN THE BACK, BURNING YOUR CORPSE, AND SHOOTING IT AND THEN THROWING IT TO THE ZOMBIES! SO COUNT THE DAYS YOU HAVE LEFT TO LIVE!**_ "

And then she said in a sinister, low voice, "I will find you….and I will kill you…."

The guy on the end said in a shaken voice, "Uh….ma'am…..I understand what you are feeling…..but….uh…. base is off limits to those with anger issues."  
"Oh. Ok. _**I'LL SEE YOU AT YOUR GRAVE."**_

 **Ontario, Grizzly Base**

The radio guy turned off the radio, and said, "QUICK! WE need to double the guards, double the weapons, double the patrols!"  
The guy next to him said, "Relax. They said they were in California. That's on the West Coast. Know what's between us and them?"  
"What?"  
"Countless miles of _solid Infected._ And new mutations keep showing up, according to the doctors. Let's see them try to get here."

"You don't know. That woman sounded like my wife. And once she makes a plan, she won't give it up."  
 **Back to our heroes**

"There's a CEDA base in Ontario! If they've lasted for this long, then it's safe to presume that it's a safe zone."

Will said, "Leona, after the way you talked to that guy, I don't think we'll receive a warm reception." Trevor agreed, "I agree. I mean, you could've talked nicely." Leona spat, "that guy wouldn't take me seriously because I was a _woman._ We need evac, and the guy on the other end was somebody who discriminates with gender!"

Will shot, "Why didn't you let us talk?"  
"Because I'm the leader."  
 **While they butt heads….**

Klaus noticed one of those machines in the reception area that echo your voice through loudspeakers throughout the entire building. He picked it up, and said, "Check." His voice went through the whole building. Klaus smiled, and started beatboxing (horribly). The three came down, with Leona saying, "Klaus, what are you doing?"  
Klaus said, "Come on! This is so much fun!" And then he sang, "And it's the shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadow of the daaaaaaaaaaaay!"  
Will aimed his M1911, saying, "Step aside, I'm gonna shoot him."  
"No," Leona raised her hand, "I'll deal with this. Don't trouble yourself."  
And now Klaus was singing Mr. Simple by Super Junior. What was gibberish to the three, was in fact pure Korean. Klaus had listened to so many K-Pop songs, he had become fluent in Korean.

"Klaus….stop singing…." Leona said, "Cuz you're embarrassing me."

And then Klaus came to one of the few English lyrics in the song, singing out, "DANCE!" Leona was now slowly raising her baton, and tapping it in her hands. Klaus was about to continue, when he saw a Fallen Survivor come in through the door. The Fallen saw them, growled, turned and fled. Klaus shouted, "STOP THAT ZOMBIE!"  
He pulled out the Magnum, and ran after it, with the other three behind him ,shouting, "STOP! What are you doing? He's not crazy, he's nuts!"

Klaus fired two shots at the Fallen Survivor, killing it. It died, and dropped ammo and a Steyr AUG (Another new weapon by ME). Klaus grabbed some ammo, while Leona saw the Steyr and picked it up. "This'll work nice."  
Leona said, "All right…. New plan. I say we go to Ontario."

"WHAT?!" All three cried. Trevor then said, "Hold on….how far away is Ontario?"  
Will said, "It's in Canada!"  
Klaus sputtered, "WE have to WALK 2000 miles?! It'll take a whole year!"  
Leona said, "Not unless we got a transport for ourselves."  
Will folded his arms, "And how do you intend to acquire one, glorious leader?"

Leona replied, "The park was an evac entre. There ought to be some ride."  
Klaus said, "Drive all the way to Ontario…..what a fun road trip this'll be!" And he put his arms around both Trevor and Will, "Me and my new friends!" Will shoved him off, saying, "WE are not friends! We're not even acquaintances! We're just random people who grouped together to survive!"  
"Yeah, and we have to put that aside. We are a team. If we split, will never survive. Forget you were a lone wolf. If you follow that, you will die at the hands of the Infected. And so will we."  
Will was quiet. And said, "Fine, you win. But if we find a ride….I'm driving."  
The four set off towards the park, which was further east of town. Leona saw a safe house sign, and said, "There's a safe house! Let's go quickly!"  
The Leona headed towards the sign, with the other three behind her. Suddenly, a loud 'MOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' was heard. A Charger suddenly rushed in, and smashed into Will against a car. Leona, Trevor, and Klaus all fired at the Charger, who died before he could hurt Will.

The Survivors continued, eliminating Infected in the way. Another Hunter had pounced Trevor, that got killed. And after that, a Burner had showed up, but he got dispatched. Finally they saw the safe house, which was a tavern.

"Oh yeah!" Will said, and ran towards it. He opened the door….. and a Jockey jumped on his face (Will's Brain Reporting: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

Leona aimed carefully, and fired 4 rounds of the Steyr AUG, killing the Jockey. The Jockey slumped right on Will's head (Leona's Brain Reporting: Bulls-eye!). Will threw the Jockey off, and headed for the Tavern, and was the first one inside. Everybody else got in, and Klaus closed the door, shouting, "Touch Down!"  
 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Campaign 1: Part 4

**Campaign 1: Agony Zone**

 **Part 4: Park**

Will was having another glass of beer, when Leona said, "Will, if you drink too much, you'll be too drunk to help." Will simply said, "Hey, every man needs his fair share of alcohol." Leona shot back, "Will, you drink 15 glasses already! That's more than enough for one day!"  
Klaus and Trevor were both eating peanuts. Trevor asked, "So, there are Americans that are allergic to peanuts?"  
Klaus replied, "Yeah….sad story about them….but luckily I'm not one of them!"  
Trevor said, "Did you know that allergies to bee stings and peanuts is almost unheard of in other countries? The case seems to be only in America."  
Klaus stopped, and said, "Huh…that's interesting to know….."

Leona said, "OK guys, break's over." She grabbed the Steyr AUG, and walked to the safehouse door. Klaus grabbed the Combat Shotgun, Trevor the Dual FMG9s, and Will, with a groan, and murmur of "Already…." grabbed the Bow. Seeing everybody was behind her, Leona went to the table, and grabbed more ammo and a Medpack. Trevor said, "Well, we've got enough Pills and Morphine." Klaus suddenly grabbed the Defibrillator, and said, "If any of you are dying…count on me!"  
Will uttered, "I won't."

Leona opened the door, and looked around. The coast was clear. And the park was straight ahead.

The group walked slowly forward, looking here and there carefully. Klaus was looking about, when he noticed something unusual.

"Why is it so quiet? Did the zombies go to sleep?"  
Trevor said, "I know….it's so….. _unnatural._ I mean, there's either moaning noises or weird sounds, but there's nothing?" Will said, with a smile, "Well, this is good."  
"No," Trevor replied, "This is bad. Very bad."  
Everybody stopped with a start and asked, "Say WHAT?"

Trevor got in front, and looked at the others.  
"Look guys. Think of the zombies as African wild dogs. When hungry they'll eat _anything_ that moves, is eatable and doesn't have good defense against numbers. Basically, they aren't too choosy about who they eat. Now take the situation we are in like this: we are gazelle, and we just walked right into the middle of an entire group of them. _And they didn't attack us?_ So obviously something worse is around. Something they must be scared of. A lion."  
As if on cue, a huge roar sounded through the air. Will said, "That guy…sounds _pissed."_

Leona said, "To the park, quickly!"  
Everybody ran as quick as they could, as they heard even more roars. Klaus looked behind, but saw nothing. The four ran in through the gates, and Leona saw the vehicles up ahead. There were damaged and on fire Humvees, army trucks that were abandoned….. and a perfectly fine APC with CEDA written on it. Klaus shot his finger, saying, "OH OH OH! THAT THAT THAT!"  
Leona said, "Come on Klaus, does any one of us here even know how to pilot that thing?"  
Klaus said, "I once saw them showing military vehicles on National Geographic. They showed an APC, and it has a steering wheel, clutch, and pedals just like that inside a car! There is plenty of other equipment, but it's just for navigation and detecting enemies. It doesn't do anything with its driving. And it has a turret on top!"

Leona smiled, and said, "Well, it's a good thing at least you know which vehicle to pick."  
Klaus said proudly, "But that's not all! It's a wheeled APC, so it's suited for roads. And by road is how we're going to leave!"

The roar resounded again, and the ground shook. Everybody turned, and saw the source of the noise. An Infected was standing. It had huge muscles, no, tree trunks for muscles, had its lower jaw hidden in those muscles, and his tongue was sticking out. He had messy hair and wore black jeans that were tattered. It's body was very well developed. He looked like he had just eaten a steroids buffet. And he also had a knife sticking into him in his lower chest. Around his waist, the remaining tatters of a muscle t-shirt were visibly hanging.

Will said, "Of course…. I know what it is…."  
Klaus shouted, "TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK!"  
Trevor said, "Yeah that. SPLIT UP!"  
Everybody broke off in different direction, and fired simultaneously, which confused the Tank, angering him even more. The Tank turned to Leona, and started chasing her, who was constantly shooting the Steyr AUG at the Tank's head, but it seemed to be hurting it just as much as shooting it on the body. Klaus then came from behind the Tank, and released a volley of shells at the Tank. The Tank stopped and turned around, and now it was Klaus's turn to run, while screaming, "TANK! TANK! TANK! HE'S BEHIND ME!"

Trevor and Will got out of hiding, and unloaded fire on the Tank, who was taking quite a lot of bullets. The Tank turned towards them, and they both turned and ran, with Trevor jumping over a bench which the Tank crushed. Will shouted, "Leona, this thing isn't dying!"  
"Keep trying!" She shouted and fired more at the monster. The Tank now found himself getting shot from back and front. In a fit of fury, he tore a chunk of ground from the ground, and tossed it at Leona, who got hit by the rock. Klaus ran towards her, saying, "Leona! You all right?" Leona slowly got up, and released a cry of pain. Klaus pulled out the Pain Pills, and said, "Uh, swallow these!"  
The Tank took another menacing step, when one of Will's arrows got embedded in its back. The Tank turned around, and found himself under more fire.

Leona swallowed the Pain Pills with pain, and suddenly she said, "Yeah, that took the edge off. Thank you, Klaus."  
Klaus said, "Let's get that Tank."

And finally all 4 started firing at the Tank, who finally sunk to his knees, and dropped dead.

Klaus said, "I don't know how long those pills will last, so here's my Medpack." He then treated Leona's injuries. Leona gave a sigh of relief, and said, "Yeah, that feels better."  
The shouts of the Horde rang through the air. Leona said, "To the APC!"  
Everybody quickly clambered on board the APC, with Will saying, "I'm driving!"  
After getting in, Leona looked at the APC's controls. There was indeed a steering wheel, and more importantly, a key in the ignition. Unfortunately, the oil gauge was dangerously low. Will raised his hands, saying, "Oh just perfect! If it isn't the fuel, then it has got to be the oil!"  
Leona said, "Well, then let's find oil!" She quickly left the APC, and fired several rounds of the Steyr AUG at oncoming Infected. The others came out and helped. Leona said, "Now we need oil and a map!"  
"Map?" Trevor asked, "What for?"  
"To know the most direct route to Ontario!"  
Klaus said, "I know! There was a store nearby for tourists, if I recall, and they were selling all kinds of maps, including of every route in the US!"  
"Great!" Leona said, smashing a Hazmat Uncommon's helmet and face in with the butt of her gun, "Klaus, Trevor, see if you can find that store. Will, you're with me!"  
The group set off in both directions.

Klaus fired the Combat Shotgun in quick rapidity, killing many of the Infected behind them, while Trevor shot at the ones in front. Klaus said, "To the left!" and they both walked right into the store which Klaus had mentioned. Trevor kicked the door open, and aimed his guns. Klaus entered the shop, gun high. Trevor saw the map stands, and quickly ran up to it.

"Maps….maps….let's see…..no…no…no…no….no….no…..YES!"  
He grabbed a map, saying, "I got it!"  
Klaus shoved another Common, and saw the Spitter behind Trevor, and shouted, "DUCK!"  
Trevor ducked, and in time. The Spitter missed him narrowly. Trevor pushed the stand into her, and side stepping the acid, said, "Let's get out of here!" But that was easier said than done, as a Jockey suddenly jumped on Klaus and smacked him against the wall. And then the Jockey kept smashing his face against the brick wall. Trevor shoved the Jockey, and fired, and turned to see the Spitter come out of the store. Klaus looked at the Spitter, and said, "Eat this!" and fired a volley.

Leona and Will, meanwhile, had found an auto repair shop, which was really not that far from the Park. Will slung the Bow behind him, while Leona fired at the oncoming Infected. Then she grabbed a gas canister, and tossed it, and fired, causing it to blow up the infected that were coming. Will ran into the shop, and found the oil. He lifted the oil canister, and said, "Got it!"  
Leona saw the canister, and went into the shop and grabbed another one (Grabbin oil!).  
Everybody reunited at the same time. Leona noticed Klaus's blackened face, asking him, "What happened?" Will simply laughed, earning him an elbow from Leona. Leona and Will ran to the side of the carrier, and Leona opened the tank that had 'oil' written on it, and quickly poured the oil in, saying, "Come on come on come on…."

Will then poured the oil, saying, "Stupid oil, hurry up!"  
Trevor and Klaus were constantly firing at the incoming Infected, when Leona said, "We're leaving!"  
Trevor said, "Klaus let's go!"  
Klaus said, "Can I kill a few more?"  
" ** _NO!"_**

Will clambered in first, with Leona behind him. Klaus and Trevor trudged in last. Trevor hit a button which closed the APC's door. Will turned the ignition on, and said, "Here goes nothing!"  
He kicked the accelerator pedal, setting the clutch on top speed. The APC shot forward, faster than they had anticipated, and ran over a few Commons. The APC moved faster than the Infected and smashed down the fence of the park. Will swerved violently, dodging cars here and there. "WILL LOOK OUT!" Leona screamed as they were about to hit a Witch. Will shouted, "OBVIOUSLY I'M TRYING! STOP SIDE SEAT DRIVING!"  
The APC violently dodged more debris and vehicles, and then took a turn on the main route of the town, which according to Trevor's map, was the first part of the route to Ontario.

 ** _The Survivors have escaped!  
_ Coming up next, Campaign 2: Dark Tower.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	5. Campaign 2: Part 1

**Campaign 2: Dark Tower**

 **They thought they were looking for a cure. They got something much worse.**

 **Part 1: Highway**

 **3 days later**

"Will!" Klaus said accusingly, "That was some of the worst driving ever!"  
Will shot back, "That's not called driving! That's called swerving off the road to dodge a deer!" And he pointed to a deer on the road.  
Trevor said, arms folded, "Doesn't matter. The APC's in a lake over there, and we're on foot now."

The APC had indeed sunk into a nearby lake.

Leona was examining a car on the roadside, and opened the trunk. She whistled, and said, "Get a load of this!"

The three males came to the car. The trunk of the car was wide open, and it contained weapons and ammo. Klaus said, "I don't need them. I was lucky enough to grab my Combat Shotgun, my Magnum, Pills and Adrenaline when the APC ran into the lake!"

The others sighed. They had been quick to get out of the APC, but not so quick as to grab their weapons at the same time. Well, most of their weapons, since Leona still had her Baton and M1911. The other two, nothing at all.

Leona and Will both grabbed Pull Shotguns (New weapon!), and Snub Revolvers (Once again, new thing by me) while Trevor found a Sub Machine Gun lying below the mentioned weapons. Trevor saw a Crowbar, and picked it up as well.

With the group now fully armed, Leona said, "All right people! Let's get moving!" Will said, "Now hold on. Shouldn't we at least hotwire a car?"  
Leona looked at him and said, "Will, how are you gonna get a car through _this?"_ and she pointed to the various cars and trucks lying on the road, as well as plenty of broken glass and flat tires. Will looked at them all, and Leona further said, "I hate to give bad news, but unless we have a monster truck, we're not getting through this. So we go on foot."

The Survivors walked forward, and came across small groups of Infected which they eliminated easily. Then there came an overhead bridge, which was directly over the road. And it was in the shadow of the bridge that the new Special Infected they saw made them stop.

It was a man, but with a huge tumor on the left side of his face, and more tumors covering the top of his head, and a small portion of the right of his face. His mouth was hanging wide open, but it was hanging longer than a regular Infected's. The man had visibly no eyes; the tumor seemed to have crushed them (They could tell that from the blood coming out of where the eye sockets are supposed to be). There was a huge buildup of fat and muscle on his left shoulder, which extended to the left part of his chest. But the most intriguing thing was the Infected's claws. His fingers had turned into claws that looked like the Witch's, with the only difference being that his hands were dried. Around the Infected lay dead bodies. Including a dead Smoker body.

Klaus whistled, and said, "That….is….messed up."

Trevor said, "What do we do? Kill it or go above the bridge?"

Will said, "Well, he hasn't seen us, so we could-"

"Hold on," Leona said, "Look."  
They all saw that the Infected was slowly shambling around, with his hands stretched out in front of him. Leona said, "It's….. _blind."_

Klaus said, "O yeah! That means we have a huge advantage!"

Klaus pulled out the Magnum, and aimed carefully at the creature's head. Leona said, "Um, Klaus, that might not be a good id-"

Klaus without listening to what she said fired a single shot. The bullet hit the Infected on the head, but it simply didn't notice the bullet, which got stuck in the tumor, and roared in Klaus's direction. Klaus said, "Oh crap…." And the monster ran towards him. Leona shouted, "Get out of the way! He can't see you!" Klaus jumped out of the way, as the Infected slammed into a car and started slashing at it with his claws.

Will and Leona both fired Pull Shotguns, but the pellets didn't seem t do much, as the Infected simply turned, letting out a small growl. Now it was _their_ turn to get out of the way. The monster was running towards them, when Trevor stuck his foot out, causing it to trip. Then the four grouped together on top of the monster, hailing bullets and pellets on it. The creature finally died, but it took even more ammo than the Witch.

Will said, "Yeah, that thing is definitely a punch bag for bullets. What do we call it?"  
"I know!" Klaus piped cheerfully, "The Groper! I mean, he was groping around when he was under the bridge, right?"

Everybody thought carefully, and Trevor said, "Yeah. Groper. That'll do."

Leona said, "Great, now let's go."  
The Survivors went past the wreckage, and under the over-bridge, and kept on walking, while running into small groups of Infected here and there. Trevor noticed how some of them looked skeletal, and were running much faster than the others, but they died more easily than the regular ones. Klaus saw a car, and looked inside. "Hey!" he signaled, "There's a Medpack in here!"  
He was about to grab it, when he heard a familiar growl. He looked up, then behind, but saw nothing. The Hunter's iconic scream suddenly tore through the air, as he jumped from behind the car, followed a perfect trajectory, and landed on top of Klaus. Leona had heard the growl as well, and looked at Klaus. Seeing the Hunter on top of him, she pulled out the M1911 and fired several shots to get its attention. The Hunter got hit by the bullets, but he ignored it, and tore at Klaus, who screamed, "GET THIS HUNTER OFF OF ME!"

Leona then kicked the Hunter, who performed a roll in mid air, but before he could land on his feet, he got shot in mid-air. (Leona's Brain Reporting: Achievement Unlocked: Jump Shot!) Leona helped Klaus to his feet, pulled the Medpack out of the mentioned car, and treated the injuries which the Hunter had inflicted on him.

The four went on and on, and then found themselves at a motel. There were fewer cars on the road here, and when they went inside, they saw that there were many cars parked inside instead. Of course, the corpses and blood everywhere was not a comforting sight. Walking inside the gates, Klaus spotted a fallen Survivor. And he was having a Medpack, a bile bomb, AND an Assault Rifle. He then shouted, "GET THAT ZOMBIE!"  
The Fallen Survivor saw them, and turned to flee. Klaus chased after it, with the others shouting, "Again, Klaus?!"

The Fallen Survivor jumped over a small bush, on which Klaus tripped. Then he opened a gate, and swung it close. Klaus tried to climb over the gate, and on halfway through that stupid thing, the gate swung open by itself. The Fallen Survivor then took a left turn, and tried to jump over the back walls of the motel, only to discover he couldn't do it as the weight of his equipment was weighing him down. Klaus aimed the Combat Shotgun, saying, "End of the line… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And that was the end of yet another Fallen Survivor.

Leona saw Klaus return with the Fallen Survivor's equipment. He handed the Assault Rifle over to Leona, and the Bile bomb, to Trevor, saying, "You're pretty handy with it."

Will was waiting for the Medpack, but Klaus kept it with himself. (Will's Brain Reporting: Really? REALLY?)

Leona looked at the motel ,and said, "All right, move inside!" She kicked the door open, and saw a bunch of Infected clumped together, with a Smoker amongst them. The Smoker fired his tongue, but Leona dodged it in time. As the Infected got murdered at the hands of the Sub Machine Gun, the Pull Shotgun, and the Combat Shotgun, Leona ran up to the Smoker, who was trying to run, and grabbing his frayed dark green shirt, she said, "Your game is **_SO_** over…." And right in front of the boys and the man, she started beating up the Smoker, and this showed to them that despite her age, Leona was still someone you should not try to mess with (At least until she got older). The Smoker collapsed on the floor, still breathing heavily, but Leona still landed a hailstorm of punches, and even gave a small laugh, saying, "So this is what a Hunter feels!" Finally, the Smoker took so many punches he passed out, and Leona was breathless. She turned her head slowly to the right, and saw a Hunter standing. However, his pose suggested he had been shocked at what he had seen (Hunter's Brain Reporting: That's MY job!).

Trevor ambushed the Hunter with a swing of the Crowbar. Leona got up, wiped the sweat off her forehead, and looked around. There was a safehouse sign pointing up the stairs. The four ran up the stairs, encountering more Infected, and accidentally stumbled on the roof. Trevor then saw into the distance, and said, "My God…."

Everybody saw what had made him say this. In the distance, they could see lights. It took them a while to realize that there was smoke coming from the lights. They were fires. The entire countryside, and beyond towards the East, was burning. Klaus sat down, saying, "It looks….so horrible….but so beautiful at the same time….." Will looked around, and said, "But….where's the safehouse?" Leona said, "Must be on a lower floor."

The four ran downstairs, and looked around. Trevor saw the safehouse sign, and said, "Here!" They all walked towards the way the sign was pointing, and came to the safehouse. After clambering inside, Klaus shut the door, and said, "Next time, somebody else should close the door….  
 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	6. Campaign 2: Part 2

**Campaign 2: Dark Tower**

 **Part 2: City**

Leona opened the safehouse door, and said, "We can't sleep forever." Will groaned, and said, "Come on. I need to smoke one more cigarette before we leave." Leona grabbed the cigar out of his mouth, and said, "WE need to move NOW."  
The four went down the stairs, and Outside. No Infected had wandered towards the motel. Leona said, "All right, there should be a working car here. Look for one!"

After several minutes of furious searching, Trevor found one, and said, "I found one! But how do we hotwire it?"  
Leona simply opened the change holder, and there was the key. She sighed, "How expected."

 **After several hours of driving**

The car was passing along the highway, and passed a sign, saying, "Welcome to Boise, Idaho."

Ahead was a ruin.

Cars were here and there, broken and forgotten. There were corpses here and there, and there was always blood everywhere. By the time they had reached the city, there were so many cars blocking the road, that they could go no further.

blocking the road, that they could go no further.

Exiting the car, Will said, "I hate to say this, but I'm actually glad we can walk again."

 **Flashback**

"This reminds me of a manga idea I once had!" Klaus said, "It was about these two guys who kept travelling in a land cruiser, solving strange mysteries that kept happening. Now, I know that sounds like Scooby-Doo, except that-"

Will suddenly screamed, "KLAUS! TELL ME ONE MORE MANGA IDEA, I WILL RIP THAT TONGUE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!"

Leona said, "Calm down people!"  
Trevor pointed ahead, "Deer!"  
"NOT AGAIN!" Will screamed as he swerved the car to dodge the deer.

"WE gonna crash!" Klaus wailed, but Will managed to swerve back on the road.

Leona said, "EVERYONE! Deep breaths, okay?"

 **Now**

"Yeah," Trevor said, "That could've gone WAY worse."

Leona looked around, and saw a CEDA tent. Everybody made their way to this tent, and peered inside.

The sight was awful. Assault Rifles were lying on the ground and on tables. Bullet shells were on the ground. And slumped on the ground were bodies with bullet holes in them. Will commented, "There was quite a fight in here."  
"No," Trevor said, "An execution. Look. Those bodies, their skin color is not grey. They weren't Infected. And look at those tags on their arms…." He looked carefully, and then said, "What the hell was CEDA doing?"  
Leona grabbed an Assault Rifle, picked up another one for Trevor, handed it to him, and said, "I don't know….and I don't like the looks of it."

Klaus looked outside the tent. He then stepped outside the tent, and looked around. There were several broken windows here and there, and in the distance…..KFC.

"Ho…ly… crap. _**KFC!"**_

He ran in full speed towards mentioned store, while his team ran after him, with Will saying, "Why did we even let that stupid boy join us?!"

Klaus jumped over cars, and shot several zombies out of his way. He then broke in through the glass doors of KFC, ending it with an action roll (Klaus's Brain reporting: I had a manga idea in which the hero makes his entrance to the viewers like this.)

Several zombies, including the place's former employees (One of them being a Boomer) were moving about when they heard the glass break. Some of them growled, while Klaus said, "All right, Colonel Sanders. There's a hungry customer in town…."

The Infected charged, but found themselves getting torn to shreds by Klaus's Combat Shotgun. As the last one dropped dead, Klaus started reloading, until he heard a familiar roar. He looked around, but saw nothing. His team finally caught up to him. Trevor was in front, saying, "Klaus, don't do that! You could get Hunter po-"

And then a Hunter pounced on him. Will kicked it off in time, and fired a single blast from his Pull Shotgun, killing the Hunter. As Trevor got up, he said, "Why…..WHY does Hunter pounce me first?"

Leona looked around, and saw more Infected charging in. Trevor pulled out a jar of Boomer Bile, and said, "Puke in the hole!"

The jar flew through the air, and smashed on a car. The Infected turned towards the car….except two Soldier Uncommons, who were (in case you forgot) wearing gas masks.

Klaus, who now had a fried chicken in his hand, said, "What the….why didn't work on _them?"_

Leona realized why all too quickly. "They're wearing _gas masks!_ They can't smell the puke!" The Soldiers then got up to the Survivors, but Leona was quicker than the others (despite her age) and managed to take two shots of the Assault Rifle at the neck of one of the Soldiers, killing it. The other one slammed into Trevor, and managed to land several punches, before Klaus took a shot with the Magnum at the Soldier's neck. At the place where the Boomer Bile had landed, the bile's effects wore out, and the Infected turned to the Survivors. A short skirmish passed, and the Survivors continued.

Will looked around, and saw something. It was a distant building, but on top of it, was a white banner that was hung down along the wall of the high building to a certain length. The words on it couldn't be clearer.

 _ **ALIVE HERE.**_

Will motioned to the others, "Over there."

Klaus and Trevor saw it, but Leona squinted her eyes, and said, "Wait…..which sign?" Trevor and Klaus were taken aback, and Trevor said, "You don't have good eyesight?"  
"I just can't see that far…"

Will smirked, "Don' worry grandma. There's an optics store nearby. Maybe I can get you a spare, eh?"

Leona simply harrumphed, and said, "Let's go, guys."

The four made their way carefully, shooting and knocking out Infected in their way, and also a Boomer and a Burner. Until the new mutation came.

A loud, high pitched roar was audible, and Klaus jumped, yelping, "What kind of Tank is that?!"  
The door of a bank exploded, and what came out was _not_ a Tank.

The Infected was enormous, almost 6 feet, 10 inches tall. But that wasn't even the most intimidating thing. He had muscles as big as the strongest body builder. Of course, they were nowhere as big as the Tank's, but still big enough to look like it could rip a door's car right out of its place with no effort.

"Run and shoot!" Leona shouted, and the others obeyed. But this new Infected was a lot faster than he looked. Within seconds, he managed to get within 10 meters of their distance, and suddenly burst into a sprint so quick, nobody saw it grab Leona in the sprint. When the blur ended, the three men were left confused, and suddenly Leona screamed, "HELP!"  
The three guys looked behind, and saw the enormous Infected had grabbed Leona by the throat, and landed a powerful right cross across her face. Klaus charged forward, firing and shouting, "Let her go!" The Infected took several shells, dropped Leona and turned around, but took more shells, and finally dropped dead.

Klaus and Trevor both ran up to Leona, while Will looked up at the huge 'Alive here' sign. Both helped her up to her feet, with Leona saying, "Don't heal me yet, the building ain't that far."

So our group continued the path, dodging cars, and avoiding grabbing the attention of the Infected down the street. Finally, they got to the building, and walked in through the reception.

But of course, the Director never takes it easy on you, does he? He just had to spawn several Commons, and a few Armored with one Soldier Uncommon. And to top it all off, there was even a Spitter in the midst. The four retreated, and opened fire on the Infected. Unfortunately, the Infected down the street heard it, and ran after the noise. So our Survivors got attacked from both sides. But luckily, the only injuries they did get were a few scrapes and bruises, and a punch in the face for Klaus from one of the Commons. When these Infected had been dealt with. The Survivors walked in through the reception again, and proceeded to go through the hallway, and its litter of corpses and blood everywhere.

It was, of course, a tall building, so it was a long trip up, especially when Commons, and Hazmat and Armored and Soldier Uncommons kept coming down the stairs at them. Once, they ran into a Spitter, and twice into Chargers (NOBODY IS SAFE FROM KARMA CHARGER'S PUNISHMENT! Because…..he's…..always…..watching…..).

And finally, they made it to the top, which had a safehouse door. The four were covered in scratches, bruises, welts, and a hell load of exhaustion. The door to the safehouse opened, and a guy in a gas mask said, "Hurry!"  
The four clambered inside, while Gas Mask closed the door.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	7. Campaign 2: Part 3

**Sorry for taking so long. Got caught up with other works, like deviantArt and stuff…..**

 **Campaign 2: Dark Tower**

 **Part 3: Trip**

"So….will you help me?" Gas Mask said.

Will raised both his hands, and said, "Now hold on. Are you actually asking us, to go to this office tower that was a CEDA evac point with important info in it, but got overrun, to look for some documents which belong to CEDA, since you're one of their guys, while fighting off Infected, Special Infected and the stinky air, and any secu-"

But before Will could finish his rant, Leona said, "Of course. Glad we can help."

Will, Klaus and Trevor looked at her, flabbergasted. Why had she just accepted such a huge task? And forcing them into danger once more?  
Gas Mask said, "I appreciate your help. If you can get those files, those cold hearts at CEDA may get us out of here."

He then turned his head, and looked at the table of weapons behind him. "And there are some tools to help you out, if you want to use 'em."

Leona went to the table, and looked at the available stuff. There was an Auto Shotgun, a Combat Shotgun, an AK-47, a Combat Rifle, an Assault Shotgun (NEW WEAPON), a Chrome Shotgun, an M60, and a Grenade Launcher. Klaus looked at all the Shotguns, saying, "It's Shotgun paradise!" Leona picked up the Assault Shotgun, while Will grabbed the AK-47. Trevor grabbed the Combat Rifle.

Gas Mask said, "Remember…" and then he opened the balcony doors, walked outside, and said, while pointing at the same time, "IT's THAT building."

And not far away, just some blocks beyond a construction site, was the mentioned office building.

Leona looked at the distance, and said, "Huh. It's only 4 blocks away…."  
As the four made it out of the safety of the penthouse, Gas Mask said one last thing, "And beware of the Hunter Lord! He's a really crafty guy." And then closed the door shut.

Will looked back and said, "What? Did he tell us something about that?"  
Trevor replied, "Well, he told us that he was a soldier working for CEDA, he has been here for days, his team was killed he's the last guy of that squad, and he could signal in a chopper if we finish the objective CEDA had provided him; getting the documents which he had mentioned."  
Klaus said, "It's a little strange, CEDA now wanting it's own soldiers."

Leona suddenly stood up straight. Klaus noticed and said, "What is it?"  
Leona looked at him, and said, "What you said, CEDA wanting it's own soldiers. That's not good."  
The three gents looked at her, confused. Suddenly, Trevor's face darkened.

"Judging by what I have heard, CEDA is some research and medical organization that deals with biological threats. Right?" Trevor asked. Everybody nodded.

Leona then continued for him, "But when an organization that's dedicated to science starts getting it's own soldiers, then you know something big is going on."

Will looked at her and said, "Whaddya mean?"  
"Well," Leona rolled her eyes, "Soldiers follow those who are in charge of them. You can do whatever you want with them. The soldiers who worked with CEDA were Army Personnel. Their superiors were ultimately the Army, so CEDA had no real control over them. But when CEDA gets it's own soldiers, then they can do whatever the hell they want with them. And that's the thing that worries me."

Trevor and Will both looked at each other.

After a long walk down the stairs of the tall hotel building they were in, the Survivors got to the bottom and walked outside. Leona looked around, and saw, as usual, that the Commons had once again shown up on the streets, randomly wandering about. She signaled the others to move quietly, and they all snuck behind cars, moving from one car to another. The Commons didn't notice them, that is, until one of them saw Klaus as he moved out from his spot at the wrong time. The Common screamed, but got his head blown off. And the Survivors got ambushed by Infected who came at them from both the street and inside buildings.

Advancing through the streets, they all carefully made their way, trying to attract as little attention as possible. But the sight up ahead made them realize that the trip wasn't as simple as it seemed. Because the road had been blocked by a huge road block, you know, one of those HUGE roadblocks that reach a little high into the sky?

Will spat, "Are you kidding me?"

Leona simply sighed, "Guess we'll have to take the detour."

Klaus asked, "Through another road?"  
Leona said, "Through a building. That's the fastest way."

Looking around, they realized there wasn't much choice. So the first place they decided to cut through was a construction site.

Trevor got his back to the construction site gate, and looked inside. As usual, ghost town appearance, and some bodies. And the infected. Only this time, there were several Construction Uncommons. Wearing ear defenders. Leona looked at the others, and said, "Those guys may not hear us….careful."

"What makes you say that?" Will asked, and Trevor replied, "Ear defenders."

The four snuck behind some metal bar stacks, and waited. The Construction Uncommons were just wandering around, and amongst them was a Smoker…..in construction clothes. Except he wasn't wearing his ear defenders.

Leona motioned them to carefully move, and they all stealthily moved. One of the Uncommons almost saw them, but they quickly hid behind the porta-potties (Will's Soul Reporting: My god, this stinks…..literally.)

Leona looked around, and then at the path ahead. Everything seemed clear.

Until they all heard a high-pitched shriek.

"Tracker!"

Leona looked around, but couldn't see it. A Smoker tongue narrowly missed her. The Horde charged from outside the fence, while our Workers continued to wander aimlessly. Leona left her spot, while the three men opened fire. It was at this point that two of the Workers saw her, and charged, but got shot. Leona looked left and right, and then up, and saw the Tracker. The Tracker let out a growl, and crawled along the under construction building's beams. Leona aimed upward, but a Smoker tongue suddenly wrapped itself around her. The Tracker then jumped down at her and started tearing at saw this, and screamed, "LEONA!"  
He charged forward, firing his Combat Rifle. Leona got surrounded by more Infected, all of them tearing and punching at her. Leona screamed, "GET THESE THINGS OFF ME! AAAHH!" Finally, after so many shots, all of the Infected dropped dead, and Smoky got popped by Will's AK-47. But one corpse brought tears to Trevor's eyes.

Leona. She was dead.

Klaus saw the corpse too, and tears came to his eyes too. In the time that had passed, both of them had begun to view Leona as their own mother, as that was how she had treated them, as her own sons. Will saw her corpse too, and stopped short. "What?" he asked, in disbelief. Never had he imagined that such a tough person would ever get bested by zombies. But that was what had happened.

Will placed his hands on Klaus and Trevor's shoulders, and said, "Let's go…."

He nudged them forward but got ambushed by Karma Charger (KAAAAAARMMAAAAA!).

 **After knocking out Charger**

Other than a Spitter and a Burner, the three didn't run into any other Special Infected. The only thing standing between them and the office building…

Was a school.

"I hate schools…." Klaus said.

Trevor didn't respond. He himself had escaped from his university, which had been overrun. Will sighed, "Look guys, the fastest way to the office building is through this school."  
So the three walked to the school's wide open back gate. Inside, the sight was not promising. There were leaflets and posters everywhere on the ground. Some of them had terrifying images of the Infected on them.

But the school yard was desolate. Not an Infected in sight.

The three guys walked in through the school's back door. It was even creepier, with some lights flickering, and the abandoned hallways had some boards on the walls with announcements on them. Klaus said, "I really…..REALLY…hate schools…"

Will said, "Move carefully…..it might be a setup."

The three moved, but no matter how quietly they tried, their shoes squeaked on the floor which now had dust gathering on it. And the silence…it was just _wrong._

And the flickering lights were extremely unnerving.

Klaus said, "I had ideas for a horror manga once. It took place in a sch-"

"Klaus…." Trevor whispered, "Now isn't the time."

They kept on creeping through the halls, and further…..until the teacher's lounge came into view.

And the sounds of crying. Several of them.

"Witch….but how many?" Will thought. He looked inside slowly. There were at least _six_ Witches, and a Spitter who was sitting on a chair, asleep. And a few Commons, all of them fast asleep.

Will pointed them to carefully and stealthily move. Making as much distance between themselves and the room, they all slowly moved…and Will heard a Witch gasp, but he slowly went on, ignoring her. The Witch resumed crying.

After getting past the teacher's lounge, the three gentlemen took a sigh of relief, and Klaus said, "Well that was a piece of cake!" He leaned his right hand on the wall.

And triggered a fire alarm.

The alarm rang through the hallways. The Witches let out angry noises.  
Will screamed, "RUN LIKE HELL!"  
All three ran down the path, not knowing which way to go. They went left, they went right, but each way felt the same. They could hear the Witches scream and their footsteps ringing on the floor.

Trevor screamed, "Don't stop running!"

It was terrifying, knowing the Witches were in the same building (SIX of them to top it off) running around. They all took a wrong turn, and ended up in the empty auditorium. The Witches footsteps were echoing down the way they had come from. Will said, "To that other door!"  
They all ran to the door which led out of the auditorium, and down the hall. They ran down more halls, with the Witches screams behind them. Klaus looked back once, but didn't see the Witches behind them.

And then they all stumbled out of the school. Will looked at the office building, which looked awfully welcome. Just one stop, though; the safe house.

The three gents followed the safe house sign, and saw what the safe house sign was pointing to; a small gun store. They all got inside the store, killed more Common Infected and a Smoker, and fell upon the door which had the safe house sign. Inside, there were sleeping bags, a table full of weapons.

And Leona.

"Hey guys."

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	8. New stuff revealed

"So Leona," Klaus asked, "Did you really die?"  
"Yes," she said matter-of-factly, "but apparently there is such a thing as this magical room that can bring me back to life!"

"Awesome!" Trevor whistled.

"And that's not all! I even read this manual which was lying in the room. Turns out there have been several additions we knew nothing about."

"Like what?" Will asked.

"Well, it turns out that the maximum number of weapons we can carry is 4! Two on our back, and two on the sides of our waist! But if we're using dual pistols, then both waist slots are occupied."

"Really?" Trevor asked, interested. "What else is new?"

"Well, there are books now. If we read them, each book gives us temporary bonuses. I believe we've already seen that."  
"Yep." Klaus said.

"And then there's this thing about that if let's say I'm the player, in Single Player and I die, I can make the AI Survivors cast a vote on who will the player control now! Leaders change, after all."

"True…" Will said.

"….And there will also be a few specific levels….in which we'll be driving vehicles! But there are only a few levels where that happens, and they are in a specific area."  
Klaus was beaming with excitement, "Oh man! When we get those vehicles, we'll be killing zombies in real style!"

"And there is also the addition of knives. It takes up one inventory slot, and cannot be used unless we get pinned by some Special Infected. For example, if I get pinned by a Hunter, I could immediately use the knife to get him off me by pressing (DATA REDACTED). I could instantly kill Hunters and Jockeys, and if I get strangled by a Smoker, then I can cut his tongue off of me. It won't work on the Tracker, since she pins us from behind, and it won't work on the Ravager or the Charger either, for obvious reasons…."

"Ravager?"  
"You know, the big muscle guy who's faster than he looks?"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH."

"Anything else?"  
"Not really. You guys take a break…."

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
